


nothing to show

by filigreeandflame



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filigreeandflame/pseuds/filigreeandflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac's family comes to visit for the holidays, and Combeferre is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blamefincham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamefincham/gifts).



> I am literally so sorry for how bad this is. I was running out of ideas, I was three days late because of real life complications, and it just ended up somewhat shoddy towards the end. I hope it's okay.

It was all Courfeyrac's fault.  


As the month of December descended upon Combeferre and his friends, everything that came with the holidays did as well. More specifically, Courfeyrac (who wasn't even particularly religious) burst into action, hanging fairy lights everywhere, cooking and baking frantically, and planning a big "Holiday Extravaganza" for all of Les Amis, even though he detested the capitalistic view of society on a holiday he didn't actually celebrate. While Combeferre was actually looking forward to spending a nice night in with his friends, he did not expect this to happen. This being Courfeyrac's entire family showing up.  
They were all very nice people, of course. Combeferre had met Courfeyrac's sisters before, and his parents seemed very nice from a few Skype calls he had overheard. The most surprising one of them all, though, was Courfeyrac's grandmother, who lived with Courfeyrac's parents.

  


"It's so nice to finally meet you, dear. Émile has told me so much about you, and the girls seem to love you just as much as he does," Grandmere Celeste had said to Combeferre as soon as she recognized him. Courfeyrac was greeting everyone else and introducing them to his friends.

  


"It's very nice to meet you too, ma'am," Combeferre smiled back. He hoped he wasn't blushing, although you wouldn't be able to tell on his dark skin. What on earth did she mean by that comment? He'd have to ask Courf or one of his sisters later.  
Along with Courf's family, almost all of their inner friend group was there. Jehan was sitting on a cushion near the fire, Bahorel playing with their hair absentmindedly from behind. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were all tangled up comfortably in each other on the loveseat. Combeferre thought he had seen Grantaire go into the kitchen a bit before Courf's family had arrived, and Marius and Cosette were running late. Enjolras was talking to Feuilly near the door, moving his hands animatedly. Gavroche was under the kitchen table, eating cookies, while Eponine was trying to find him (she already knew where he was, but she was giving him the benefit of the doubt for a few minutes).

  


Jolie, Courfeyrac's twin, continued her conversation with her brother, as Courf's parents moved to go get some food. Courf's younger sister, Amelie, had already run off to the bathroom.

  


That left Combeferre semi-awkwardly talking with Celeste. She was a very nice woman, and Combeferre found that they actually shared a few interests, but she kept saying things about him and Courfeyrac that made him very curious. They gradually grew more comfortable in their conversation, and eventually Courfeyrac came over and sat with them.

  


"Oh, Émile, now you finally come talk to me! I've been chatting with your boyfriend for what seems like ages. Nothing against you, dear," she said to a somewhat shocked Combeferre, before continuing, "but my own grandson just ignored me for nearly an hour!"

  


Courfeyrac chuckled somewhat awkwardly, grabbing Combeferre's hand and saying," Grandmere, I was introducing everyone to everyone else! But I'm very glad you've gotten to know 'Ferre a bit. He's pretty great, isn't he?" Courf smiled up at Combeferre, almost glaring at him to play along.

  


They were definitely going to be talking about this later.

  


Conversation continued with Courfeyrac and his grandmother for another fifteen minutes or so, Courf holding his hand the entire time. It was kind of distracting, honestly, and Combeferre wasn't sure if everyone else in the room noticed it as well or not. He didn't put it past some of them, Grantaire and Jehan were both very perceptive, and Combeferre had seen Gavroche earlier, looking at them curiously.

  


Eventually, Amelie came over and took Grandmere Celeste away to introduce her to some people and get her some food. "Okay, so what was that all about?" Combeferre asked as soon as she was out of hearing range. He wasn't upset, he was just caught very off guard. Courfeyrac grimaced.

  


"Okay, so every time I go home to my family for a holiday, she asks about any 'significant others' I may have. I always tell her I don't have one, my friends are enough, et cetera, but apparently that doesn't work as well as I thought it did." Courf sighed, releasing Combeferre's hand and running his through his curly hair. "I'm betting that Amelie or Jolie told her something to believe we were dating, although.... she might have gotten the idea from me, now that I think about it." At Combeferre's somewhat disbelieving look, he continued. "So I told her how my friends were enough, but the friends I talk about most are probably you, Enjolras, and Marius. But I also tended to talk about Marius and Cosette being overly adorable," he said, nodding to the couple who were all wrapped up in each other in a corner, " and I also probably talked about Enjolras' situation with Grantaire. So... that leaves you, I guess."

  


"Well, that makes sense. I could've used some warning, though," Combeferre chuckled, trying to laugh it off. It sort of worked, as he could see Courfeyrac relax back into his seat.

  


"I promise you, if I had known she'd figure it out that way, I definitely would've," Courf laughed. "She always takes us by surprise."

  


The awkward silence persevered. They avoided looking each other in the eyes. Combeferre, frankly, was in awe. He knew he was an awkward person sometimes but he never felt awkward around Courfeyrac. Not once, in the ten or so years they'd known each other, had they been awkward with each other. They'd been through so much random shit together, and none of it had ever been vaguely uncomfortable in this way.

  


"You know what, she has a point," Courfeyrac said under his breath. This caught Combeferre's attention. As he looked up, he caught Courfeyrac's eye. He smiled kind of bashfully and turned to face him fully. Courf took both of Combeferre's hands in his.

  


"What do you mean, she has a point?" Combeferre asked. He didn't pull his hands away, although he could feel his pulse racing.

  


"Well, there's a reason she picked up the fact that we might be dating. Maybe... maybe it's because I talk about you so much. I talk about all the little things you do and how cute it is when you scrunch up your nose to try and push your glasses up without putting down what's in your hands, and how you're a good cook but only like half the time, or how you'll always make me coffee the mornings I miss my alarm. You're a really good friend, and... It makes sense why she sees more than that." Courfeyrac stopped talking and looked down at their joined hands. He swallowed, opened his mouth, shut it again, and looked up at Combeferre with a half smile.

  


"Do you see more than that?" He asked quietly.

  


"I didn't. Not until about halfway through my conversation with her earlier. It does make sense, I can't believe I didn't realize until now," Combeferre said, a small smile growing on his face. It slipped off as he had a realization. "Do you... see more, too?"

  


Courfeyrac smiled brightly. "Yeah. I do. Are we on the same page now? All three of us, I guess?"

  


"Yeah," Combeferre responded. His smile was getting bigger and bigger by the second. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quickly. Courfeyrac looked up.

  


"Sure," he said. "We've apparently been sitting under mistletoe this whole time. I don't know how it got there, but right now I'm not questioning it."

  


"Me neither," Combeferre replied.

  


They didn't speak for a while after that.


End file.
